Guru Gurita Gegana
by N and S and F
Summary: Dimana kedatangan sepupu pewaris-keluarga-inti yang tidak diingini berujung pada Karma mendapat guru les pribadi.../KoroKaru/High School AU/Judul dan summary tidak benar-benar dapat mendeskripsi/
**A/N:** Di saat sedang gundah memikirkan ide fanfic mana yang sebaiknya saya tuangkan dalam kata-kata... Eh tiba-tiba ide baru ini muncul dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Ck!

 **OXDXC**

Tanggal XX bulan XX tahun 20XX (disamarkan bukan dalam upaya menjaga rahasia bertaraf nasional, tapi lebih karena saya tidak yakin _timeline_ sebenarnya dan enggan mengasal), Akabane Karma, siswa kelas 3 SMA 002* memutuskan bahwa ia harus ganti nama untuk buang sial.

Bagaimana tidak sial, coba, saat santai-santainya pulang ke rumah yang ia tahu tidak dihuni kedua orangtua—kalau ia tidak salah ingat pesan terakhir ibunya, mereka sedang bertamasya ke Estonia—tapi malah mendapati sepupu _kesayangan_ nya menyambut dengan senyuman pemupuk rasa curiga di ruang keluarga?

Dan bukan itu saja; sang sepupu, yang seringkali mempraktekkan tirani dengan dalih superioritas statusnya sebagai pewaris keluarga inti, telah seenak dahi membaca rapor mid-semester Karma yang pemiliknya yakin masih tersimpan aman di lemari besi sampai tadi pagi _dan_ memerintahkan Karma untuk...

...mendapat guru les pribadi.

Demi?

 _Sepupu sial kurang kerjaan! Gue sumpahin elo jadi tukang cukur rambut jalanan dan selamanya gak tambah tinggi badan!_ —jeritan hati Akabane Karma.

 **OXDXC**

 **Guru Gurita Gegana by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi,** _ **potential**_ **OOC, AU, dsb.**

 **OXDXC**

Baiklah, yang di atas tadi itu hanya _flashback_ kejadian minggu lalu. Sekarang lokasi sudah berganti ke sebuah kedai kopi pada hari Minggu pagi, dengan pemuda bersurai merah kita memberengut sendiri sembari menyesap gelas _milkshake_ stroberi—yang terpaksa ia beli, karena di kedai kopi pengunjung dilarang membawa makan dan minuman sendiri. Sekalipun itu adalah fakta yang sudah sejak lama ia sadari, Karma tetap membiarkan kumpulan poin guru kursusnya dikurangi, menyalahkan makhluk yang bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya karena merekues agar mereka bertemu di sini.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Akabane- _kun_."

Oh, panjang umur juga, akhirnya guru kursus Karma menampakkan—

—t-tentakel gurita?

Karma mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Niatnya sekalian mangap pula, tapi mempertimbangkan reputasi dan gengsi, ia tidak jadi.

Tidak, yang di hadapan Karma dan telah dengan sukses membuatnya terpana—terpana dalam artian seolah ia sedang menyaksikan tabrakan kereta atau menonton ibunya pertama kali melakukan tarian ritual penolak bala, bukan terpana seakan tidak sengaja bertemu artis idola— _bukan_ sesosok monster gurita. Yang di hadapan Karma dan telah dengan sukses membuatnya terpana adalah sesosok _orang yang tanpa malu muncul di depan umum mengenakan kostum monster gurita_.

Untuk yang kesekian kali dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Karma mempertanyakan kewarasan sang sepupu-pewaris-keluarga-inti.

Secara; orang berakal sehat mana yang menjadikan makhluk seperti ini sebagai guru kursus pribadi?!

"Nurufufufu," _see_ , bahkan cara tertawa makhluk ini membuat geli. "Kau diam sekali, Akabane- _kun_. Apa aku membuatmu begitu terpesona?"

Karma seketika tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi.

"Halo, polisi? Ada orang aneh berkostum gurita meneror sebuah kedai kopi di-"

"Nugyaaa! Akabane- _kun_ , tolong jangan telepon polisiii!"

"-ya, dan orang ini mencurigakan sekali-"

"Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Aku punya alasan sendiri berpakaian begini-"

"Bantuan datang sepuluh menit lagi? Baik, tidak apa, saya punya _stun gun_ untuk proteksi."

Hari pertama bertemu guru kursus pribadi, dalam kurang dari lima belas menit Karma nyaris berhasil membuatnya diciduk polisi.

.

.

"Kau masih pakai kostum bodoh itu?"

Pertanyaan bernada campuran antara tercengang dan tak terkesan. Bola mata merkuri melontarkan cemoohan yang dibalas dengan senyuman—walaupun sebenarnya Karma tidak yakin juga siapa yang tersenyum sebenarnya, si kostum gurita atau manusia di baliknya.

"Nurufufufu~ Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya padamu, Akabane- _kun_ , ini bagian eksperimen sosialku, jadi aku akan memakainya sampai eksperimenku membuahkan hasil."

"Hasil yaitu kau dijebloskan ke penjara atau rumah sakit jiwa?" Karma masih sinis-sinis manis seperti biasa.

Koro- _sensei_ —begitulah sang guru pribadi memperkenalkan diri—pun masih tersenyum damai bagai Bloody Mary... eh maksudnya Virgin Mary. Membuat Karma jadi keki sendiri, mengingat ia itu paling hobi bertukar komentar nyelekit penusuk hati.

" _Maa_ , Akabane- _kun_ , kita di sini kan bukan untuk membahas eksperimenku? Nah, karena minggu lalu kita tidak sempat, ayo coba kita evaluasi kemampuanmu..."

Karma memutar bola mata, tangan malas-malasan merebut kertas yang diberikan. Walau demikian, kecepatannya mengisi jawaban membuat Koro- _sensei_ mau tidak mau merasakan kekaguman.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"...Akabane- _kun_ , bisa tolong jelaskan mengapa kau mengisi jawaban soal dengan bahasa Tagalog?"

"Soalnya aku sedang tidak _mood_ pakai bahasa Hindustan."

"..."

.

.

"Jujur saja aku tidak paham, Akabane- _kun_."

Pertemuan ketiga—setelah pertemuan kedua yang ditutup dengan bincang-bincang nan spektakuler dalam tidak kurang dari delapan bahasa berbeda—Karma masih _keukeuh_ menuliskan jawaban dalam bahasa apapun selain bahasa asli negaranya. Tapi kesadaran akan fakta bahwa bahasa Perancis yang kali ini ia gunakan merupakan bahasa yang diketahui oleh gurunya membuat Karma mengangkat alis sebagai pengganti tanda tanya.

"Aku rasa maksudmu kau bukan tidak paham dengan bahasa yang kugunakan," komentar yang lebih muda. "Kalau kau tidak paham dengan jawabanku, itu sih salahmu sendiri menyuruhku menulis opini segala, gurita."

Koro- _sensei_ menggelengkan kepala, separuh menyangkal ucapan Karma dan separuh menyayangkan fakta bahwa ia masih saja tidak dipanggil berdasarkan nama.

"Bukan itu kebingunganku, Akabane- _kun_ , aku justru terkesan dengan kedewasaanmu dalam berpikir. Yang kuherankan adalah mengapa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam ujian sekolah-"

"Yang _ku_ herankan adalah mengapa _kau_ tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam menjadi manusia-"

"...apa kau tidak menyayangkan kesempatan yang mungkin terlewat?"

Hanya diam yang menjawab. Mengamati senyuman dengan pancaran mata datar di wajah muridnya, Koro- _sensei_ tidak melanjutkan bertanya.

...sampai semenit kemudian dimana ia _harus_ bertanya.

"Akabane- _kun_ , kau punya uang lebih tidak? Aku baru sadar dompetku sepertinya ketinggalan-"

Senyuman Karma kali ini cukup manis untuk membuat Koro- _sensei_ seketika sakit gigi.

"Tentu saja aku bawa uang lebih, gurita—tapi kan ini salahmu sendiri. Cuci piring atau sikat WC sana, mungkin kau takkan digeret polisi lagi."

.

.

"Aku dikhianati wali kelasku saat kelas 3 SMP."

Koro- _sensei_ terperanjat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa di balik penampilan sang murid yang berbakat jadi penjahat, tersimpan kegelapan yang sedemikian pekat.

"Akabane- _kun_! J, jangan bilang kau diperko-!"

"Selesaikan kalimatmu itu dan akan kubuat kau jadi _takoyaki_ , dasar gurita mesum!"

Karma mendengus tidak terima. Padahal dia baru ingin bermonolog tentang wali kelas sialannya dan membuat si gurita jadi bingung harus berbuat apa, sekarang ia malah harus menyangkal tuduhan tak beralasan.

Dan bisa-bisanya si gurita lebih percaya dengan hipotesa tidak karuannya?!

"Berhenti menangis, gurita bodoh! Bagaimana caranya airmatamu keluar lewat kostum?!"

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi guru pribadi anak-anak kaya manja yang tidak punya minat apapun di bidang akademi?"

Koro- _sensei_ mengerjapkan mata—sekalipun terhalangi oleh kostum kepala guritanya—mendapati Karma bertanya. Senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi mukanya segera melebar sampai ke telinga.

"Tentu saja tidak, Akabane- _kun_ ," jawab sang guru gurita. "Sejak dulu, niatku adalah menjadi guru—lebih tepatnya, guru untuk anak-anak sepertimu."

"Anak-anak bermasalah, maksudmu, gurita?"

"Kalau kau sadar diri ya bagu—nugyaaa! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, Akabane- _kun_! D, dan ini tempat umum, tahu! Jangan lempar-lempar pisau seperti ituuu!"

"Kalau niatmu begitu, kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan diri saja ke sekolah berandalan?"

"...Akabane- _kun_ , kau mengabaikanku ya? _Well_ , anggap saja menjadi guru pribadi ini seperti latihan—kalau kau atau mantan murid-muridku sebelumnya—seperti Terasaka- _kun_ dan Itona- _kun_ —yang suka membuat jantungan bisa kutaklukkan, berarti secara logika, untuk menangani murid-murid lain pasti akan lebih mudah."

Otak Karma seketika menggrasak bagian Ingatan, mencari kedua nama yang tadi disebutkan. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, Terasaka itu _banchou_ di SMA 100 dan Itona di SMA 099. Oh, pantas saja sudah agak lama mereka tidak kelihatan, jadi mereka tobat?

Heeeeh, tobat? Dan gurita ini mengira ia bisa membuat Karma melakukan hal yang sama? Astaga, ia nyaris menyemburkan tawa memikirkannya.

(Coba saja bayangkan seorang Karma berpakaian seragam rapi nan sopan, duduk anteng di kelas dan menyimak penuh perhatian selagi guru menerangkan pelajaran. OOC kelewatan!)

(Atau biar sedikit lebih seru, coba bayangkan Karma memakai _hijab_ dan ber- _ta'aruf_ dengan seorang _seme_ pilihan anda sambil malu-malu. Saya sih ngerasa lucu...)

"Mimpi saja terus, gurita," Karma mendengus acuh, memutuskan untuk mulai menjamah _strawberry cheesecake_ pesanannya yang dari tadi belum ia sentuh. Kemudian—walaupun dengan sedikit ragu—memberitahu, " _Well_ , kecuali kau God of Death si detektif super jenius itu, mungkin kemungkinannya kau bisa membuatku tobat akan bertambah beberapa persen—

"Hei, gurita, kenapa kau mendadak batuk-batuk begitu? Mengakulah, kau mencuri porsi kueku kan? Jangan mentang-mentang namaku Karma, lalu kau mengira tidak bakalan terkena karma sungguhan kalau kau berbuat dosa, ya."

.

.

Tanpa terasa, sudah lima kali pertemuan dengan guru pribadi Karma jalani, membuat sang pemuda bersurai merah jadi gelisah sendiri. Entah mengapa, ia tahu-tahu ingin melarikan diri.

Eh? Tidak, tidak, coret kata tabu barusan. Seorang Akabane Karma tidak pernah kabur ya—sewaktu digeret sang bunda ke sebuah toko pakaian yang berspesialisasi di bidang _crossdressing_ saja, Karma tidak melarikan diri dari takdirnya. Ia hanya menyebar lilin asap di sekitar bangunan yang membuat para karyawan mengira ada kebakaran, jadi ia bisa pulang dengan harga diri masih aman.

Eh tunggu sebentar, bukan ini topik yang harusnya saya jabarkan.

Singkatnya saja, Karma merasa _gundah_ menghabiskan setiap hari Minggu-nya dengan seekor gurita raksasa. Ia ingin perubahan suasana. Ganti gurita dengan koala, misalnya—kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah agak lama dia tidak ke Australia... Eh salah fokus lagi kan jadinya.

Karena perasaan tak nyaman dan _desperate_ ingin ganti suasana itulah, pada subuh hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi saat pertemuan keenam dengan sang guru, Karma justru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gunung, tempat SMA 097. Ia mau cari gara-gara dengan para berandalan yang berasrama di sana.

Karma sama sekali lupa—dan mungkin tak peduli juga—bahwa Koro- _sensei_ tengah setia menantinya, di kedai kopi yang sama seperti lima minggu sebelumnya, membawa _strawberry cheesecake_ yang dia buat sendiri tadi pagi sebagai ganti porsi yang ia curi.

"Akabane- _kun_ pasti datang. Ia sendiri yang memintaku membuatkannya kue ini."

Begitulah ucap sang guru pada diri sendiri, terus-menerus ia ulangi dalam hati, selama lima setengah jam dihabiskannya hanya menanti dalam sepi.

Koro- _sensei_ patut ditangisi.

.

.

Minggu ketujuh tiba tanpa terasa, dan Karma yakin ini adalah peringatan dari dewa supaya dia lekas mengganti nama—karena Karma sekarang kena karma. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yah, seharusnya secara logika ia sudah sadar tindakannya mencari gara-gara akan berujung petaka—anak-anak 097 yang minggu lalu dihajar olehnya kini datang untuk membela harga diri mereka, dan sayangnya mereka cukup cerdas untuk membawa _backup_ berupa anak-anak berandal dari SMA 096 sampai 088.

Keterlaluan! Karma saja sendirian! Wajar saja ia tertangkap oleh mereka, kan!

"Jadi kau orangnya yang membuat anak buahku babak belur minggu lalu, nu?" ah, sebuah spesimen kelas rendah ber- _intelligent quotient_ di bawah rata-rata—atau berasupan vitamin di atas kadar yang dianjurkan, atau keduanya, mengingat fisik si pemuda yang tampaknya sudah dua puluh tahun lewat dan seharusnya bukan lagi anak SMA—melangkah menghampiri Karma. Wajahnya tampak sesengak dan se- _tabokable_ pentolan SMA 001 si pangeran lipan, bekas saingannya semasa sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi yang di depan Karma ini lebih menggoda untuk digebuk olehnya.

Dagu Karma direnggut dengan semena-mena, mengambil kesempatan mentang-mentang kondisinya saat ini terikat di lengan bawah (sial sangat, kalau diikat di pergelangan tangan saja ia pasti akan bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah) dan kedua kakinya juga dilakban menghimpit betis dan paha. Terasa sedikit seperti adegan di _game_ BL favorit Nakamura si _sukeban_ SMA 003—

"Hm, kalau aku lihat-lihat, kau manis juga, nu."

Ralat: Terasa SANGAT seperti adegan di _game_ BL, Bad End!

Karma sudah siap menggigit pembuluh darah di leher _banchou_ SMA 097 itu sampai putus, kalau saja sebuah suara tidak membuat ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh muridku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

"..."

"..."

"...kenapa ada badut gurita nyasar di sini, nu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..."

.

.

Karma tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Si gurita—yang selama ini hanya gelagapan dengan panik saja tiap kali Karma menyalahgunakan alat makan sebagai senjata—rupanya begitu lihai dalam menghindari serangan, bagaikan sedang berdansa saja. Melangkah ke kanan menghindari tendangan sebelum berputar 180 derajat membiarkan _baseball bat_ logam menghantam musuh lain di belakang, lalu meloncat bagai ninja melewati kepala dan praktis menggepengkan sekaligus tiga orang memakai momentum dari jatuhnya. Karma saja _cuma_ bisa melumpuhkan dua puluh lima dari seratus berandal penyerangnya—tapi Koro- _sensei_ dapat mengalahkan dua kali lipat dalam waktu jauh lebih singkat.

Karma terpesona. Tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, hati Karma tiba-tiba langsung _doki-doki_ _fuwa-fuwa_. Tidaaak! Tidak bisaaa! Karma tidak terima! Bagaimana gurita ini bisa tahu kalau Karma paling lemah terhadap pertarungan satu lawan banyak yang bisa dikalahkan si satu orang?! Apakah sepupu Karma memberikan bocoran untuk membantu si gurita?! Dan tunggu sebentar—'membantu' dalam hal apa ini maksudnya?!

Auk ah. Karma lelah.

Si pemuda bersurai merah sudah ingin menutup mata. Toh penawannya yang bicara pakai _suffix_ 'nu, nu' tidak jelas itu juga sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya di pembantaian. Tapi sebuah kilau cahaya yang tertangkap mata merkurinya membuat Karma sontak berteriak;

"Koro- _sensei_! Awas dari sampingmu!"

Hati yang tadi baru _doki-doki_ kini mencelos dan seolah berhenti berfungsi.

Pisau itu menancap menembus dasi berpola bulan sabit yang dikenakan gurunya—yang Karma dapat analisa, diposisikan tepat di atas jantung manusia di balik kostum gurita.

.

.

"Nurufufufu~"

Tidak, saudara-saudara. _Plot twist_ fanfic ini bukanlah Koro- _sensei_ yang meninggal dunia kemudian bangkit kembali menjadi _zombie_ gurita. Lain kata; Koro- _sensei_ masih bernyawa, dan boleh dibilang baik-baik saja.

"K, kau! Kau ini monster macam apa sebenarnya, nu!" si _banchou_ SMA 097 yang semula berlagak sok tangguh kini terperanjat, kakinya mengambil langkah ke belakang seiring parasnya yang berubah pucat.

Ya iyalah, siapa yang gak keder coba kalau abis nusuk orang—sekalipun orang dalam kostum gurita—dan malah mendapati orang itu ketawa-ketawa seolah atau memang benar gila? Anak berandal juga manusia, masih bisa takut dan punya _phobia_. Terutama _phobia_ dengan _zombie_ gurita.

 _Klontang._

Pisau jatuh dengan suara berdentang.

"Ah, kostumku jadi rusak begini... Yah, bukannya aku salah prediksi juga sih... Tapi tetap saja rasanya sayang sekali, sudah satu bulan lebih ini kupakai..."

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah-wajah para berandalan yang bercampur antara _syok_ dan ketakutan (dan tidak sadar akan keberadaan Karma yang setengah ternganga—sayang terlewatkan, padahal itu kan bahan _blackmail_ langka), Koro- _sensei_ membuka kostumnya dengan cekatan tapi tanpa menimbulkan godaan. Menampakkan sosok seorang pria mungkin dua puluh tahunan, bersurai dan bermata hitam legam didampingi seulas senyuman, dalam balutan _bodysuit_ hitam ketat yang membuat pikiran kalut Karma teringat sebuah film tiga mata-mata wanita dan aksi hebat mereka...

OOT!

 _By the way_ , bagaimana caranya Koro- _sensei_ terhindar dari tusukan maut di jantungnya?

Sederhana saja; di atas _bodysuit_ yang dikenakannya, beliau juga telah memasang rompi baja.

Belum sempat ada yang _tsukkomi_ * bertanya kenapa Koro- _sensei_ memakai benda yang sedemikian gajenya—atau darimana ia mendapat benda yang untuk mendapatkannya jelas-jelas tak segampang mendapat selebaran toserba—sang pria yang lebih tua sudah menggeretakkan jemarinya, dan masih dengan senyum damainya bertanya;

" _Shall we continue, then?_ "

Pertanyaan sederhana dengan jawaban yang jauh lebih sederhana.

Senjata dadakan berupa tongkat kayu dan logam dijatuhkan dengan tidak berkeprisenjataan. Kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian, gudang penyimpanan tempat Karma disekap (dan nyaris diapa-apakan) sudah bersih dari berandalan.

Yang tersisa tinggal seorang Akabane Karma, masih terikat dan masih terperanjat, dan seorang Koro- _sensei_ manusia ganteng yang kebetulan hobi pakai kostum gurita, dan yang sekarang tengah tekun melepaskan ikatan Karma diiringi senyum merasa berdosa.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu ya, Akabane- _kun_ -"

"Memberitahu apa?"

Karma mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Koro- _sensei_ membeku sebelum tertawa dan menggaruk belakang lehernya malu-malu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa wajahku tidak pernah muncul di TV—

Aku God of Death, Akabane- _kun_. Aku memang sudah niat pensiun karena menjadi detektif bukanlah keinginanku dan hanya kebetulan kemampuanku—sepupumu berpikir aku akan jadi guru yang cocok untukmu, jadilah ia menyewaku."

Oh. Begitu.

Kalau perasaan Karma lima menit yang lalu masih disertai perasaan ragu, sekarang ditambah dengan rasa malu. Plus makin mau... Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus Karma lakukan dulu.

Nafas ditarik dan dihembuskan perlahan.

"Koro- _sensei_ ," kalimat bervolume pelan diucapkan dengan kepala ditundukkan, membuat yang namanya disebutkan memajukan badan dengan paras jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Bisa tolong kabulkan satu keinginanku—ganti maafmu?"

"Apa saja, Akabane- _kun_ , katakanlah!" cetus sang guru gurita diam-diam penyuka telenovela.

"Aku mau makan _takoyaki_. Harus yang isi gurita. Bukan yang versi lainnya isi _smoked beef_ atau apa. Aku mau delapan porsi. Harus _sensei_ yang bayari."

.

.

Dua bulan. Itulah lama Karma les pribadi yang kemudian dihentikan. Bukan karena Koro- _sensei_ yang trauma melihat muridnya... ah, sekarang mantan muridnya, dengan ganas mencabik dan menyobek bola-bola gurita yang ia belikan, tapi karena nilai-nilai Karma yang sekarang seratus semua dianggap sepupunya 'cukup memuaskan', dan karena itulah bebannya diringankan.

Karma _sedikit_ tidak senang. Sekalipun mengalahkan berandalan dalam perkelahian dan menjatuhkan pangeran lipan dari jabatan nomor satu secara nasional di bidang pendidikan tidak membosankan, ia merasa tak nyaman. Hari Minggu si pemuda berambut merah jadi dihabiskan dengan guling-gulingan tidak karuan atau jalan-jalan tanpa juntrungan, seperti yang galau tidak dikontak pacar _long distance relationship_ selama lebih sebulan.

Sampai keesokan Seninnya ia ke sekolah dan langsung bertatap muka dengan, tidak lain tidak bukan, sang guru gurita. Minus kostum guritanya, tapi ia tetap guru gurita di mata Karma.

Guru gurita yang _dulu_ suka dibuat Karma menderita... Guru gurita yang sekarang membuat Karma jadi galau gimana-gimana... Guru gurita yang kemungkinan, jika benih-benih rasa ini disemaikan, bisa berujung dengan merana sepanjang berhubungan...

Guru Gurita Gegana.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Astaga, astaga, niat saya cuma mau buat _fanfic_ pendek sederhana, gila, kenapa jadinya cerita ini justru sepanjang rambut saya?

Perihal judul dan _ending_ yang sangat tidak elitnya... Sebenarnya saya kepikiran untuk menjadikan ini berjudul Guru Gurita Gila saja, tapi entah kenapa justru lirik lagu sesat itu nyantol di kepala sewaktu saya merencanakan _draft_ cerita. Sebagai penghormatan (?), terpaksalah saya memaksakan.

Fanfic ini agak-agak-bukan (?) didedikasikan untuk **Ratu Obeng** yang sepertinya suka banget dengan kisah cinta antara si guru gurita dan bocah jail berambut merah. Untuk **chenchuu** - _san_ yang pertama me- _review_ fanfic AnKyo saya, adakah _pairing_ tertentu yang anda suka? Rekues saja, tapi dibikininnya kapan-kapan ya *bletak*kalo gitu ngapain suruh ngerekues*dasar PHP*

Oh iya, saya baru baca _chapter_ Ansatsu yang terbaru... Tapi ini _spoiler_ kagak kalo saya curhat! Huwaa gak terima! *gebrak meja*sakit astaga*

Ng, apa lagi ya? Kok A/N kali ini panjang juga... Oh iya! Ada yang bisa tebak gak siapa sepupu Karma? Kalo jawabnya benar, boleh rekues juga~ ...dan tentu saja, dibikininnya juga sama-sama ntaran aja.

Ah, sama keterangan: Nama sekolah yang berdasarkan angka itu ada sejarahnya (?), saya ambil dari komik Tawur di majalah Re:ON—sekalipun saya sebenernya gak bener-bener ngikutin serialnya dan cuma numpang baca pas main ke Gramedia. _Banchou_ itu ketua preman biasanya di sekolah, _sukeban_ _banchou_ juga versi perempuan. _Tsukkomi_ itu _straight man_ di komedian Jepang, pasangan _boke_ yang bakal bikin komentar atau ngelakuin tindakan konyol terus ditegur sama _tsukkomi_ -nya.

 **~Omake~**

Ada _e-mail_ masuk ke HP Karma:

" _Berterimakasihlah aku meyakinkan guru taksiranmu itu bisa bekerja di SMA-mu. Tadinya dia ingin memilih SMA 001, kau tahu?_

 _P.S. K***** pesan dia minta PJ. PJ itu apa?"_

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
